


龙与恶魔

by Silvia_FT



Series: 火影连载-无从属 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: *主鸣佐，副带卡*西幻AU
Relationships: 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西, 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助
Series: 火影连载-无从属 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836124
Kudos: 5





	1. 鸣人

Chapter 01：鸣人

————————————

在遥远的天空之下海面之上，巨大的结界环绕着那无人能踏足之地。

那也是无数人梦寐以求的宝藏之地，也是属于巨龙的领地——

龙岛。

一头黄金巨龙的幼崽趴在混杂着大量的金币、宝石以及各种其它财宝堆砌的宝藏堆上，呼噜大睡，陷入了沉沉的梦境之中。

那是一个噩梦：

> 熔岩从山脉中汹涌而来，如火山喷发般沿着山体倾轧于木叶城，流动的熔浆如红色的地狱；高温和燃烧，水分在蒸发，一切所见都是扭曲的景象，都是响彻云霄的痛苦哀嚎。
> 
> 无论是领主的城堡、圣堂、民居、商铺、森林和动物、使魔、类人、非人，还是一切静止的物或是逃跑的人类，木叶的一切都被席卷并吞噬；只留下无法呼吸的困难和窒息，以及那种被灼烧的痛感和绝望。
> 
> 而罪魁祸首——那是一只熔岩恶魔。
> 
> 他巨大的蝠翼伸展，赤脚悬停在沸腾的熔浆之上，睁着有图案在旋转的猩红眼眸，笑得疯狂而痛苦。
> 
> 黑发的恶魔仰头看着居高临下的黄金巨龙，嘴唇张张合合。
> 
> 他说：鸣人，杀了我

黄金巨龙悚然一惊，在睁开眼睛的同时滚下了金币堆。

“嗷呜！疼疼疼疼——”

黄金巨龙捂着脑袋哀嚎，梦境的恐惧和窒息全部消退不见。

这头黄金巨龙的幼崽已经不记得自己做了什么梦了。

与此同时，一片阴影遮住了上方洞口透入的阳光，投射在了幼崽的头上。

黄金巨龙眼泪汪汪地抬起头来。

“……虽然很想说你摔下金币堆还撞到头的样子真的是蠢爆了，但是，”爪子勾住洞口的白银巨龙顿了顿，“我就大发慈悲的不嘲笑你了，王子殿下。”

“超过分啊鹿丸QAQ”

“族长大人让我带你去龙墓，快点起来。”

“哆酱？诶为什么要去龙墓啊我说！那种恐怖的地方有什么好去的啊——”

“啧，我怎么知道。”白银巨龙朝天翻了个巨大的白眼，“快点起来，鸣人。”

龙墓。

这里是龙族最后的归处，没有巨龙会随意过来，所以它寂静无声，只有洞口处散发着幽绿色的微光。

“接下来就你一个进去了，不要乱来啊鸣人。”

白银巨龙不放心地嘱咐着。

“可、可是里面有幽灵的话怎么办啊……”黄金巨龙的龙翼颤抖着，都快支撑不住飞行了。

“你是龙诶，你居然还怕幽灵！”白银巨龙拍打着双翼，“麻烦死了…我就在外面等着你，没事的。”

“鹿丸好可靠啊…但是怕幽灵是不分种族的我说！”

“……够了，再不进去的话我就把你拍进去。”

黄金巨龙只好一步三回头地飞进龙墓。

龙墓中，巨大的龙族骨骸在墓地的两边随意堆放着，只留下一条不算笔直的道路。

那些或金色或银色的龙骨闪烁着微光，算是照亮了这个灰暗的墓地。

“好可怕……”

黄金巨龙收拢双翼，战战兢兢地在行走。

鸣人觉得他开始讨厌起龙族就算在黑暗中也能清楚视物的眼睛，眼前的事物太过清晰，龙骸头骨中空洞的眼眶仿佛在用并不存在的眼珠注视着他。

龙墓太过于巨大，以龙族的目力所及都看不到尽头。越走越慌的黄金巨龙不小心碰到了一根金色的腿骨，他吓了一跳，对着那架龙骨，两眼紧闭，两只前爪合拢，上下摇晃着：

“对不起……！我不是故意的我说！这位前辈原谅我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

话说到一半音调突然拔高形成尖叫，这是因为黄金巨龙听到了一阵断断续续的笑声。

“呜哇真的有幽灵——鹿丸救命啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

“身为最强大的黄金巨龙居然惧怕幽灵，亏你还是少族长，真是丢尽了龙族的脸。”

“怕幽灵是不分种族的！”黄金巨龙大声反驳，他的双翼张开又聚拢，这是不安的表现——而黄金巨龙不安的时候，往往是释放高阶魔法的开始。

“诶诶诶冷静啊，老朽可不是幽灵。”那个声音有点着急，“往前走，到龙墓的尽头来，老朽在这里。”

“等等，你还是飞过来吧。”那个声音补了一句。

“不是幽灵啊…诶——？可以飞啊，早说嘛。”黄金巨龙暂时放心了，他目测了一下前方的道路，发现还是看不见尽头，他也不以为意地张开双翼，用自己最快的速度往前方冲去。

“呜哦哦哦哦哦——到尽头了！”黄金巨龙眼睛一亮，他收拢双翼，一个急刹，恰恰停在了一架黑色的龙骨面前。

黄金巨龙有点害怕又有点好奇地看着一路过来从未见过的黑色龙骨。

这具龙骨的骨架上面不仅有着依旧鲜红的深刻伤痕，还有一些青绿色的像是苔藓的痕迹附着。

鸣人粗略打量了一下后就迅速把目光转向了一边——在黑色龙骨的左边，一只年迈的白银巨龙趴卧在那里，正乐呵呵地看着他。

“呵呵，好奇吗，对黑色的龙骨？”那只白银巨龙问，金色的竖瞳静静注视着他。

“好像有哪里不太一样，但也没什么特别的。”黄金巨龙撇撇嘴，“话说你是谁啊？”

“确实没什么特别的……只是初代龙神「柱间」的遗骸罢了。”年迈的白银巨龙惆怅地说，“老朽是赛因特。”

“赛因特？好奇怪的名字啊我说……”

“赛因特是先知的意思，你们基础课没有讲吗？”

“呃，我成绩不太好……”黄金巨龙抬起爪子，挠脸，“话说哆酱要我过来就是因为你吧？”

“你也不蠢啊。”赛因特笑眯眯地说，“鸣人，想去人类世界吗？”

“！！！想去！”黄金巨龙一个激动就拍打着翅膀飞了起来，然后撞到了墓地的洞顶。

“嗷——！”

——三年后。

人类世界，霍尔平原。

这里是中高级魔兽的聚居地，没有足够的实力在这里逗留的话，人类最后的结果是会被魔兽撕碎，所以这里除了冒险者和雇佣兵，基本是荒无人烟。

如今是下午接近黄昏的时间，已经有人在扎营休整了。

事情为什么会发展成这样呢？

神圣骑士旗木卡卡西瞪着一双异色的死鱼眼在非常严肃的思考。

或许在脱离圣堂时顺手捡到了一个金发小崽子就是个错误。

继续延展出来的错误就是他还收了这个金发小崽子做徒弟。

卡卡西瞟了一眼对面抱着烤野兔吃得正欢的金发笨蛋弟子，第七十三次叹了口气。

他们目前遭遇到的一切麻烦皆源自于金发笨蛋弟子身后靠着的神圣狮鹫。

让我们把时间调到一个月前。

“它太可怜了我说！”金发的少年义正严辞，“老师，我想养它！”

“鸣人，这是圣堂的东西，不能养。”卡卡西头痛地捏着太阳穴，他试图劝说弟子改变主意，“你养了的话我们会被圣堂追杀的……”

“我们本来就在被追杀吧我说，”鸣人残忍地指出事实，“再说了，有了它我们就可以更方便的去找老师要找的人了吧？”

“……多了狮鹫的话我们的目标就太大了，很容易被发现的，鸣人。”卡卡西有点心动，但他还是据理力争，“之前我们只有两个人，目标小，不容易被发现。再说了，神圣狮鹫可是圣堂的宝物，他们很珍惜的。”

“可是它现在一点都不好！一点都没有说服力啊我说！”鸣人瞪着他如天空一般蔚蓝的眼睛，指着伤痕累累正哀求地看着卡卡西的狮鹫，“有了它我们下次被发现逃跑的时候就可以直接飞走了！”

“……你平常也有这么聪明就好了，真是败给你了，鸣人。”卡卡西还是妥协了，他叹了口气，“确实有了狮鹫会方便很多……但是！鸣人，你得负责照顾它。”

“好嘞！谢谢老师我说！”鸣人笑得如阳光般灿烂，他抚摸着狮鹫的头，“听到了吗？以后你就是我们的伙伴了我说！嗯……以后你就叫螺旋丸了！”

“？？？”卡卡西瞪着眼里流露出惊喜，温顺得过分的神圣狮鹫，默默地为对方祈祷了一下。

好的，时间调回到现在。

卡卡西回忆完毕，然后统计了一下，这一个月，他们所遭到的来自圣堂的追杀是以前没有狮鹫时的六倍。

现在他们刚刚摆脱了新一波的追杀，窝在了魔兽成群、人迹罕见的霍尔平原，凭借师徒俩外加一只狮鹫的硬核实力，优哉游哉的扎营休整。

更正，优哉游哉的是他的笨蛋弟子漩涡鸣人。

带土，我还能活着找到你吗？

卡卡西忧伤地叹了第七十四口气。

突然，卡卡西神色一凛。

“什么人？！”卡卡西瞬间戒备起来，他抽出挂在腰间的配剑，几个动作间已经摆好架势，对着树木和灌木丛林立的位置低声喝道。

鸣人身后的狮鹫也站起来，威胁地朝同一个方向低吼，属于高级魔兽的威压全部往那边而去。

“？？？”

唯独剩下鸣人眨眨眼，一脸状况外的叼着野兔腿。

一阵静默过后，窸窸窣窣的声音响起，一个穿着纯黑色斗篷、背着一把长弓和箭筒的身影在树丛的后面缓步走出来，然后摘下了他的兜帽，露出了自己的脸以示诚意。

“抱歉，打扰了。”来人黑色的双眼直视着他们，简短地解释，“我迷路了。”

鸣人叼着的野兔腿“啪”的一声掉落在地。


	2. 佐助

Chapter 02：佐助

————————————

“鸣人？！”卡卡西担心地回过头，发现他的金发笨蛋弟子只是张大着嘴一脸惊讶，并没有什么事。

卡卡西松了一口气，专心致志地面对来者——然而毫无疑问，卡卡西放心得太早。

“我说啊，我们是不是在哪里见过？”鸣人把自己的下巴合上去，一本正经地发问。

长得意外漂亮的黑发少年整理了一下他的斗篷，拍掉了一些沾上的树叶杂草。听到鸣人的发问，他挑了挑眉，黑曜石般的瞳眸细细地把鸣人打量了一遍，然后笃定地摇头：“我没有见过你。”

“唔……没有吗？”鸣人油腻的手摸着下巴，使劲地回忆，“呜啊想不起来！但我肯定见过你！”

“是吗。”黑发少年并不以为意，尽管鸣人耀眼如流金一般在黑夜中依旧闪闪发亮的金发和那双蓝得惊人的眼睛十分吸引他的注意力，但他仍旧只是把目光钉在了烤架上正“滋滋”作响的两只野兔上。

虽然黑发的少年没有说话，漂亮的脸蛋也面无表情，但他眼中对食物的渴望是如此的露骨，足以让人忍不住地想要满足他的需求。

卡卡西默默把剑收回腰间。

很显然以目前的情景而言，他没有备战的必要了，只是应有的警惕不能少，尽管黑发少年看起来单纯无害，但绝对不是简单的人物。

——霍尔平原是中高阶魔兽的聚集地，而他们的位置也接近了高阶魔兽的领地，已经属于平原的深处，没有实力的人根本无法在这里存活。

“你也要吃吗？那还得等会，还没熟呢我说。”鸣人非常自来熟地朝少年招招手，“坐下嘛～我可是未来最强的骑士王——鸣人是也！你呢？”

“……佐助。”

名为佐助的黑发少年这样说着，他将斗篷解下铺在地上，然后盘腿坐下，继而遗憾万分地盯着鸣人前面的土地——那里有一只鸣人刚才因为震惊而不小心掉落的野兔腿。

“这个不能吃了我说！”鸣人大叫着迅速地将野兔腿捡起来扔向了后面的狮鹫，狮鹫仰起头来直接嗷呜一口吞掉了，骨头都没有吐出一根。

“……”佐助只能遗憾地把目光转回烤架上。

“咳咳，佐助君对吧？我的名字是卡卡西，是个骑士。佐助君你是刺客吗？”卡卡西重新坐下，他清了清嗓子，笑眯眯地发问，手指指着垫在佐助屁股底下隐隐有流光闪过的斗篷，“那是隐匿斗篷对吧？”

佐助点点头。

“你为什么会出现在这里呢？”卡卡西又问，“毕竟很少人会来霍尔平原的深处。”

佐助思考了一瞬，然后言简意骇地回答：“要去亡灵之境，迷路了。”

想了想他又补充：“我从刻尔斯出发的。”

……亡灵之境？那个地方在极北的寒冰荒域，刻尔斯是北边雪国的一个小镇。

而霍尔平原，它是从火之国的边界延伸出去的，在地理上……处于南方。

这位少年的方向从一开始就完全走反了。

卡卡西觉得他现在有点尴尬，他选择无视少年对他表情的疑惑转移话题：“我们接下来也要去亡灵之境，正好顺路呢。可以告诉我你去那里干什么吗？”

佐助向来是一个有问必答的好孩子，所以他想了想，认真地回答卡卡西的问题。

“为了「亡灵之泪」。”

「亡灵之泪」，是一把黑色的匕首。也是传说中属于刺客的圣物，带着非常可怕的诅咒，只要被划伤，就会被活生生腐蚀得只剩下像亡灵一样的白骨。而且被划伤的人最后可不会那么好运能留下灵魂被转化成亡灵，而是会成为这把匕首的祭品，让匕首变得更加强大。

这个从远古闻名至现在、依旧在孩子的启蒙读物里拥有着超强存在感的圣物，据传被存放在亡灵之主的宝物库中，静静的等待着新的主人。

然而传说只是传说，更何况存放地是如此的让人退却。没有一个刺客会为了一个虚无的传说踏入亡灵的国度，摸进亡灵之主的宝物库。

为了这个不一定存在的圣物要去危机重重的亡灵之境？是少年时代的勇气可嘉亦或是一时兴起？

卡卡西凝眉思考。

“野兔熟了我说！”鸣人突然打断了卡卡西的思考，他熟练地拆下烤架上的两只野兔，然后将其中一只递给眼睛闪闪发亮的佐助，将另外一只拆半撕开，自己拿着半边，另半边直接伸到了卡卡西的面前。

卡卡西拍散了自己的思绪，接过弟子递过来的野兔，无奈地听着鸣人碎碎念：“卡卡西老师你好啰嗦啊，这是在查户口吧我说，佐助一看就是好人啊老师不用这样的……”

“嘛嘛～鸣人，”卡卡西弯了弯眉眼，“既然顺路就顺口问了一下啊，怎么会是查户口呢，老师很伤心哦。”

鸣人啃着野兔怀疑地看着卡卡西，一肚子坏水的卡卡西老师在这种方面一点都不可信！

等等，顺路？鸣人盯着手中的野兔思考。佐助要去亡灵之境但是迷路了，而卡卡西老师说他们刚巧顺路，等于他们也要去亡灵之境……

“啊啊啊为什么要去亡灵之境啊我说！”鸣人的语调有点抖，他险些抓不住手上的野兔了，“那里是亡灵的国度吧我说？也就是说都是死人、有幽灵啊亡灵啊对吧…？能不能不要去啊卡卡西老师？！！”

佐助已经迅速消灭了手里的一整只野兔，现在正舔着沾满油腻的手指疑惑地看着鸣人，不明白死人和幽灵亡灵有什么可怕的。

“身为未来的最强骑士王大人是不可以怕幽灵的哟。”

“怕幽灵跟职业没有任何关系啊我说！！！”

“……不行哦鸣人，”卡卡西笑眯眯地将手中的半只野兔撕成小块，然后优雅地进食，“我要去那里拿一样很重要的东西呢，再说了，到了那边就不用担心圣堂的人了。”

“毕竟，那边对于圣堂来说可是无法踏足的禁地啊。”卡卡西对着忘了恐惧一脸茫然的鸣人补充，“亡灵和幽灵什么的一点都不可怕啊对吧，佐助君？”

佐助无意识的附和点头，他根本没有注意到卡卡西说了什么，他的注意力全在卡卡西手上晃动着的野兔上。

恶魔的食量都很大，之前的野兔根本就不够吃。

“要给你吗？”卡卡西摇晃着只少了一小部分的半只野兔，“我已经吃饱了。”

“谢谢。”佐助认真道谢，他接过野兔，迅速地消灭。

“真的不可怕吗？”鸣人眼巴巴地盯着佐助，蓝得惊人的眼睛已经湿漉漉的，欲哭不哭。

“嗯？”

“亡灵跟幽灵……”

“嗯。”

“我、我尽量去接受呜呜呜……”

卡卡西老师的决定不可能更改，这个亡灵之境他们是去定了。实在是害怕得不得了的鸣人只能化悲愤为食欲，狠狠地啃着野兔。

啊啦，真有意思。

卡卡西优雅的清理好油腻的手指和擦干净嘴之后，他重新拉起面罩，单手托腮，看着弟子眉眼弯弯。

“那我们先去一趟木叶城，鸣人你一直想去那吧？”

“唔唔哦哦哦哦——卡卡西老师你真是好人！”

面对鸣人口齿不清地发着好人卡，卡卡西叹了今天的第七十五口气。

他转而向佐助询问：“佐助君呢？要跟我们一起行动吗？”

佐助肯定地点头：“跟着你们就不会迷路了吧。”

“佐助好笨哦还会迷路。”鸣人继续口齿不清。

“……”佐助眨眨眼，垂头丧气地说，“我就是找不准方向……”

“唔唔没关系！只要跟着鸣人大爷！小佐助就不会迷路了！”鸣人吃完后舔了舔手指，然后朝佐助竖起了大拇指，指腹上面的油光在篝火之下闪闪发亮。

他信誓旦旦地保证：“鸣人大爷从来没迷过路！”

佐助又眨了下眼睛，看着鸣人仿佛倒映了星空的蓝眼睛，呆呆地“哦”了一声。

好厉害啊，除了回家和去斑那里以外，他就从来没有走对路过。

而且他的眼睛真漂亮，就像天空和星星一样，都是魔界没有的东西。

卡卡西眯起眼，篝火的火光跳跃中，鸣人摇晃着的油亮爪子和被鸣人用手摸过导致油乎乎的下巴实在是过于吸引他的注意力，让卡卡西忍无可忍。于是他只能遗憾又严厉地打断了弟子对新的同行者的自我夸耀和得意洋洋。

“鸣人，擦嘴，擦脸，以及，去、洗、手。”他眼睛紧盯着鸣人油腻的手，缓慢地说。

鸣人抖了抖，卡卡西老师的洁癖让他一头堂堂黄金巨龙都有了非常严重的心理阴影，简直就是生命不可承受之痛。于是他非常从心地合上了嘴巴，结束了滔滔不绝的演讲。

鸣人在卡卡西的深沉注视下起身走到河边，嘴里还招呼着听到卡卡西的话后对着手指发呆的佐助。

“小佐助也一起来嘛～！”鸣人邀请着佐助，“不然卡卡西老师会变得超可怕的哦。”

他小小地恐吓了一下少年，还又抖了一下增加说服力。

难道这位好脾气的卡卡西先生会变得像斑大魔王一样可怕吗？那还是不要得罪比较好。

佐助眨眨眼，非常乖觉的跟上了鸣人。

“鸣人……”卡卡西留在原地心情复杂，他无奈地笑了笑，反省了一下自己的洁癖是不是真的那么可怕。


End file.
